Introspectiva
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Yato mira en su interior y se pregunta qué ha cambiado. [Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]
1. Like

**Disclaimer:** _Noragami_ no me pertenece.

[Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami en el Foro "Mar de Joyas escondidas"]

 **Palabras:** 360

 **Personaje:** Yato

 **Le gusta:** Imaginar

* * *

Alucinación post traumática

.

—…Ato… Yato— la voz de Hiyori llegó, al fin, a sus oídos, haciéndolo reaccionar— ¡Yato! ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras, si puede saberse?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Yo?— balbuceó él, espabilando— Nada…

—Sí, _tú_ — respondió la otra—, y sí: llevas rato mirándome, ¿tengo algo en la cara, acaso?

—Deben ser impresiones tuyas, Hiyori— sonrió, intentando ocultar la vergüenza que le producía haber sido descubierto _con los ojos en el cuerpo del delito._

—Ya, sí— contestó ella, poco convencida, pero dando el tema por terminado. Por salud mental.

Pero Hiyori no podía estar más en lo cierto. Yato la miraba. Lo había estado haciendo en ese momento y lo había estado haciendo desde las últimas semanas. Y es que simple y llanamente no podía evitarlo.

Llevaba así desde que volvió del Inframundo. ¿Y quién podía siquiera culparlo? Encontrarse a Izanami en el cuerpo de Hiyori -¿o sería al revés? ¡Agh, como fuera!- le habría secado la garganta a cualquiera.

Aún recordaba a _Hiyori_ inclinándose hacia adelante, para convencerlo de que consumiese algo, en un gesto tan sugestivo, que lo hizo tener que aguantarse un jadeo. La forma en que su kimono caía sobre sus hombros, dejando ver la suave y lechosa piel de su pecho, hasta el punto de sentir él mismo el relieve de sus clavículas sobre el tegumento.

Tragó con fuerza y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de llevarse una mano al brazo contrario. De solo imaginárselo, se le ponía la carne de gallina.

No pudo evitar desear, por un instante, que la chica frente a él no fuera _una proyección amigable de su mente_ idéntica a Hiyori, sino que la verdadera.

Sin embargo, ya teniendo ese evento a tantos días de distancia, no le quedaba otra que vivir del recuerdo que seguía muy vigente y a todo color dentro de su imaginación. Porque la imagen de Izanami siendo Hiyori -¿o era Hiyori como Izanami? Aún no lograba entenderlo del todo, pero ya pensaría en eso luego- que guardaba en su memoria le causaba los mismos efectos que cuando la tuvo en frente suyo en vivo y en directo.

Y, oh, rayos, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? _Le encantaba_.

.

* * *

 **Revisado:** **Miércoles 07 de marzo de 2018**


	2. Dislike

**Disclaimer:** Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

 **Palabras:** 462 palabras

 **Personaje:** Yato

 **No le gusta:** Las Marionetas

* * *

Fuerza Mayor

.

Yato se detiene a medio andar, ceñudo, cuando él y Hiyori pasan cerca de un espectáculo callejero en medio del parque donde Kufuku tiene su tienda de _souvenirs_.

Se trata de un show de marionetas hechas a mano. Nada más simple que eso.

Oye la exclamación de Hiyori antes de agacharse para verlos de cerca, encantada con la artesanía como si fuese una niña pequeña, mientras que él, a su lado, cierra los puños dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón en un acto involuntario.

─¡Mira cómo se mueven! ¿No son lindos?

Ella sonríe desde el piso, y él prefiere pensar que es una pregunta retórica. Aun así, emite un sonidito semi afirmativo, solo para que Hiyori sepa que la ha oído.

─Uh, hm─ acompañado, claro, de una pequeña sonrisa, para guardar las apariencias.

Hiyori, satisfecha, vuelve su atención del Dios de la Guerra al pequeño muñeco hecho de lata, que está siendo controlado por hilos transparentes por su creador.

Ciertamente, a todas luces es un acto totalmente inofensivo e infantil. Pero a Yato no puede evitar saberle como a una cruel analogía de sí mismo. Y la sola idea le causa escalofríos.

Aún siente nauseas al recordar cómo, hasta hacer unos pocos siglos, él aún hacía todo lo que su padre quería solo por temor a contradecirlo. Las atrocidades que había cometido no tenían nombre. Y todo por seguirlo a él…

Vuelve a mirar la figurilla que está a menos de un metro de donde están ellos. Está bailando. Movido una fuerza imposible de resistir*, que está fuera de su control. No puede evitar preguntarse, incómodo, si es que el pobre monigote no querrá moverse por su propia cuenta alguna vez, si querrá estar quieto, o si quizás en realidad le gustará la danza que le están obligando a realizar.

La horrible sensación de sentirse identificado con el juguete lo invade poco a poco, provocándole un sudor frío que lo baña por completo. El sonido de la musiquilla de organillero que oía hace tan solo un segundo y el propio bullicio de la gente a su alrededor, le parece de pronto más y más lejano, cambiándolo por un zumbido agudo en los oídos imposible de soportar.

De repente ya no hay nada a su alrededor.

─…Ato... Yato… ¿Me oyes? ¡Yato!─ la voz de la chica lo hace espabilar─ ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálido.

El Dios vuelve a la realidad. En medio del parque, rodeado de gente. Y la marioneta sigue moviéndose frente a ellos.

Él le dirige una última mirada al muñeco, ceñudo, antes de responder:

─Sí, bien, solo… larguémonos de aquí.

Y con las manos en los bolsillos del chándal, se echa a andar, dejando a una muy atónita Hiyori tras él, preguntándose qué demonios le ha pasado.

.

* * *

 ***Fuerza Mayor: Se llama "Fuerza mayor" o "caso fortuito" el imprevisto a que no es posible resistir.**

 **Y bueno, he aquí la segunda parte del desafío. Espero que les guste. Sí, debí haber estado estudiando para este también. Los hice en el mismo "break de estudio".**


End file.
